pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Kanto Start
Story Jon is in the Laveridge Town Gym as the Gym Leader, with Flannery acting as the referee. There is a female trainer on the other end of the battlefield. Jon has a Torkoal out on the field while the female has a Crawdaunt out. Narrator: Welcome! You are joining Jon accepting a challenge from a trainer and they are both on their last Pokemon. Jess: Crawdaunt, use Bubble Beam! Crawdaunt uses Bubble Beam towards Torkoal. Jon: Amnesia! Torkoal uses Amnesia and increases her special defence a lot, taking Bubble Beam with ease. Jess: Fine, then we will do with Crabhammer! Crawdaunt then heads towards Torkoal using Crabhammer. Jon: I like the change. Iron Defence! Torkoal uses Iron Defence and increases her physical defence a lot and takes Crabhammer. Jess: This is just annoying! Jon: Torkoal are known for their defence. Shell Smash! Torkoal uses Shell Smash and decreases her defence and special defence by a bit but increases her speed, attack and special attack a lot. Jess: What? Jon: Now, Hyper Beam! Torkoal uses Hyper Beam and hits Crawdaunt, knocking Crawdaunt out. Flannery: Crawdaunt is unable to battle, Torkoal wins. The match goes to the Gym Leader. Jess returns Crawdaunt and runs out of the gym. Flannery goes over to Jon and Torkoal. Flannery: You are doing well as the joint Gym Leader with me. Jon: Thanks. You were amazing Torkoal. Jon returns Torkoal. Flannery: Jon, can I ask you something? Jon: Sure. Flannery: Are you getting a bit bored of being a Gym Leader? Jon: No. I like it a lot. Flannery: But you miss travelling? Jon: A bit yeah. I don’t know, I have been travelling for such a long time and then win the Alola League and then I became the Gym Leader with you and it has been amazing. Flannery: Do you want to take some time travelling? Jon: I am allowed to do that? I’ve only been a Gym Leader for 4 months. Flannery: Sure. I can look after the gym. Jon: Thanks Flannery. If you want to use any of my Pokemon for Gym battles. Flannery: I know who to call if I wanted to use your Pokemon. Jon: Right, I’m heading back to the ranch. The screen transitions to the ranch where Zoey is watering the plants with Greninja and Salazzle helping out. Jon walks into the ranch. Jon: Hey everyone. Greninja, Salazzle and Minior see Jon. Jon sends out Torkoal. Jon: You done amazingly today Torkoal. Torkoal smiles and then walks off to play with the others. Zoey: Are you okay? Jon: Yeah why? Typhlosion and Michael walk in to the ranch from the house with some BBQ food. Jon: Oh yeah, that is tonight! Michael: Forgot again? Zoey: To my last point, you seem to be deep in thought. Jon: I am about something. Zoey: What about? Jon: I’ll tell you both at the BBQ. A few hours pass and a few more people around Oldale Town have arrived on the ranch are having food. Nate is also there along with Professor Birch and local friends. Zoey: So what did you want to say? Nate: What is this? Jon: I have some news to tell. Everyone goes silent and looks at Jon. Jon: I’m going on another adventure. Flannery suggested it. Birch: That would be good for you. Jon: And if Flannery requests any of you, I want you to battle alongside her. All of Jon’s fire Pokemon nod. Nate: So, where are you going? Jon: No idea, maybe Kanto or Sinnoh. Birch: May I suggest where to go? Jon: Sure. Birch: I think Kanto would be a good idea for you. Jon: Then Kanto it is. Nate: I’ll book the plane tickets tonight for us three. Zoey: Three? Nate: I want to see Kanto again. Jon: Then let’s go. Right buddy? Typhlosion nods. The party goes on and the scene transitions to Jon, Typhlosion and Nate at Mauville Airport. Nate: Got the tickets. Jon: Cool. So what is Kanto like? Nate: It is amazing. Did you remember to pick up the item Dad wanted you to give to professor Oak? Jon: Yep, it’s all in my bag. Nate: Excited then? Jon: Very. Typhlosion: Ty! Jon: We both are! Nate: I’m glad to hear it. Announcement: Tickets are now being accepted for the flight to Kanto at gate 3. Jon: We best head off then. Soon, Jon, Typhlosion and Nate are on the plane and after a while, they arrive in Kanto and leave the airport and then get a taxi to Pallet Town. The three of them have now arrived in Pallet Town and get out the taxi and the taxi drives off., Jon: Pallet Town! Typhlosion and Jon inhale a lot of air. Nate: You always do this, don’t you? Jon: Well if we both went on a journey together, then you would find out. Nate: True. Shall we head to the lab? They head off towards the lab and soon arrive, entering the building where a few Pidgey and Rattata are running around. A man with green hair is sketching the Pidgey and Rattata. Nate: Tracey. Tracey stands up and looks at Jon, Nate and Typhlosion. Tracey: Nate. Tracey and Nate shake hands. Nate: This is my brother Jon. Tracey: I’m Tracey, nice to meet you. Jon: Likewise. Tracey: I bet you are here to see the Pokemon? Jon: Can we? Tracey leads everyone outside where they see a lot of Pokemon. Professor Oak is there and everyone walks over to him. Jon: Hey Professor Oak. Oak: Ah, hello there Jon. Tracey: You know him Professor? Oak: We met in Johto doing a Pokemon Camp. Jon: Yeah. Nate: Everything is looking good here. Oak: Yes it is, everything is running like clockwork. Jon: Oh, before I forget. Jon hands Professor Oak a parcel. Oak: Ah, I’ve been waiting for this. I was expecting it in the post though. Then a Bulbasaur smashes into the ground from the air. Jon: A Bulbasaur? Tracey: It’s Ash’s. Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander go to Professor Oak. Three Team Rocket Members turn up with an Electabuzz, Magmar and Victreebel. Rocket Grunt 1: More idiots in our way! Rocket Grunt 2: Professor Oak. Rocket Grunt 3: And the kid! Rocket Grunt 2: The Hoenn Kid. Rocket Grunt 1: Get them. Magmar, Victreebel and Electabuzz use Hyper Beam towards everyone. Jon: Flamethrower! Nate: Thunderbolt! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and Nate sends out Raichu and Raichu uses Thunderbolt and stop Hyper Beam. Jon: You guys are really annoying! Rocket Grunt 3: Again! They all use Hyper Beam towards everyone again. Jon: That’s it! Let’s evolve again! Oak: Again? Nate: Go for it! Typhlosion gets covered in a vortex of fire and then the fire goes on to Typhlosion’s back and forms a fire shuriken while also having two mini volcanoes on his shoulders, one on each. Oak: What? Jon: Let’s do this. Rocket Grunt 1: What? Nate: Go Jon-Typhlosion! Jon: Dragon Pulse! Tracey: Dragon Pulse? Oak: Typhlosion can’t learn that. Jon-Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse and knocks Magmar, Electabuzz and Victreebel back towards Team Rocket. Tracey: Whoa! Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Jon-Typhlosion then uses Shuriken Blaze and knocks out all of Team Rocket’s Pokemon. They all get returned and then the grunts run away fast. Jon: And that is that. Jon-Typhlosion then gets covered in a fire vortex and returns to normal form. Nate: Awesome power again. Jon: Thanks Nate. Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander are all around Jon’s feet smiling and are very happy that he has saved them. Oak: That was amazing, to think that was a Cyndaquil. Jon: Hehe. Tracey: You are an amazing Pokemon trainer. Jon: Thanks Tracey. Nate: You are good, considering you are a gym leader. Then a male trainer walks up, wearing shorts and a blue polo shirt. Oak: Why hello there. Jack: Hey, I’m Jack. Tracey: Ah, the new trainer starting out on his journey. Jack: Yes sir. Oak: Well then, let’s get you partnered up. However, Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle are around Jon looking amazed and paying no attention to Jack. Jon: Um. Tracey: It seems like they have taken a shine to you Jon. Jack: Ah. Jon: My name is Jon, and this is my partner Typhlosion. Typhlosion: Ty! Nate: I’m Nate. Jack: Hi. Oak: So, what are you planning on doing Jon? Jon: Travelling around Kanto. Nate: Ah, why not travel around with Jack? Jon: I’d be up for that. Jack: I don’t see why not. It would be amazing. Jon: Cool. The three Kanto starters are still looking at Jon. Tracey: Seems like they all want to travel with you. Oak: But that means that Jack won’t get any Pokemon. Jon: Yes he will. Jack: How? Jon: You will choose one of these Pokemon. Nate: But they aren’t paying attention. Jon crouches down. Jon: If Jack choses one of you to be his Partner, you will still be travelling alongside me. The three Pokemon then turn and look at Jack and Jon stands up. Jack: Thanks. Oak: Now, who do you want as your Pokemon partner? Jack looks at the three Pokemon. Jon: Choose carefully, this is a difficult choice. Jack: I know, I chose Squirtle. Oak gives Jack Squirtle’s Pokeball. Oak: This is Squirtle’s Pokeball. Bulbasaur and Charmander look at Professor Oak. Oak: I can’t stop you. Oak gives Jon Charmander’s Pokeball and Bulbasaur’s. Jon: Thanks. Oak: Just to give you some warning, they are all newly born. Jack: Ah, okay. Nate: Explains why they were amazed by Jon earlier then. Tracey: It would seem so. Jack: Cool, but how do I find out more information about them? Rotom-Dex: Allow me. Jack: Who are you? Jon: This is a Rotom Pokedex. Nate: It’s highest state of the art Pokedex. Jack: Ah, I see. Jon: Rotom, can you tell us about Squirtle first? Jack: And its moves? Rotom-Dex: Certainly, and thanks to an update I got in Alola, at the end of the Ultra Beast problem. Jon: Cool. We barely used that function. Rotom-Dex then scans Squirtle. Rotom-Dex: Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Squirtle is a Water type and a Male Pokemon. Squirtle’s shell isn’t merely for protection. The shell’s rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimises resistance in water, enabling this Pokemon to swim at high speeds. Squirtle knows the moves are Tackle, Withdraw and Water Gun. Rotom-Dex then scans Bulbasaur. Rotom-Dex: Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. Bulbasaur is a Grass and Poison type and Bulbasaur is a female. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun’s rays, the seed grows larger. Bulbasaur knows the moves Tackle, Growl and Grass Whistle. Rotom-Dex then scans Charmander. Rotom-Dex: Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. Charmander is a Fire type and a Male. The flame on its tail indicates its life-force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. Charmander knows the moves Scratch, Growl and Dragon Dance. Rotom-Dex stops scanning. Oak: A very handy device. Jon: Very. Tracey: Why don’t you all stay the night. Oak: Yes, please do. The sky is getting dark and the screen freezes. Major events *Jon obtains Bulbasaur and Charmander. Characters Jon Spencer Nate Spencer Jack Wilson Zoey Spencer Michael Spencer Tracey Sketchit Prof. Birch Prof. Oak Flannery Jess Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Bulbasaur * Charmander * Torkoal Oak * Bulbasaur (Given to Jon) * Bulbasaur (Ash's) * Charmander (Given to Jon) * Squirtle (Given to Jack) * Rattata (Multiple) * Tangela * Fearow * Ursaring Jack * Squirtle Team Rocket * Electabuzz * Magmar * Victreebel Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes